gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam Wars
Not the best premise maybe? While I can understand the appeal of writing a story which involves a good asskicking, I do not feel like this is a good way of doing so. Many lives were lost in Paris, and many more in related conflicts, and making it a not-so-subtle central theme in your story seems rather inappropriate. There has almost never been a straight up "evil" side in a Gundam storyline anyway (maybe Ribbons/Innovators and Blue Cosmos); Zeon wanted Spacenoid Independence, the Vagans had been abandoned by a corrupt government in a place that slowly killed them and wanted to return home, the ELS were only trying to communicate, ZAFT tried to protect the co-ordinators, etc. If you want a "freedom for the Earth" theme going then I suggest you do a few things: *Call your "evil" faction something other than "ISIS" :*Evil for the sake of being evil makes boring and uninteresting characters anyway, find a motivator *Don't put France in the spotlight *Think more along the Buddy Complex lines, which involves two superpowers fighting for control of the entire planet I suggest you rethink what you're about to write, when people start to make assumptions about others on the actions of a few then it all starts to spiral out of control. What's wrong with me having the ISIS as the villain all the others were defeated in the Gundam series.(Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:42, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Evidently asking nicely isn't enough, and I was hoping you'd get my point... Nothing good can come from using a like ISIS as a basis for your antagonists, it's downright insensitive and disrespectful to the victims and makes for a pretty unsuitable choice. It's an active terrorist group for crying out loud. Furthermore "all the others were defeated" is blatantly wrong, ZAFT, Orb and Earth signed a peace treaty at the end of the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, the ELS stopped attacking as soon as Setsuna managed to communicate with them, the Vagans also managed to reach a peace deal with Earth too. If you insist on continuing down this route I will personally remove content I deem inappropriate, this can all be avoided if you decide to change your story plan just a little. I stopped watching Gundam after SD Gundam because some of it was the same thing war with some nuts organization, and why would you delete content that I came up with on my own (Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) "I stopped watching Gundam after SD Gundam" well that's your problem and not mine. And I will delete content that is inappropriate, especially given the current tragedy. This is not a matter to be taken as lightly as make it out to be. How's that I changed the plot (Dragonboy546 (talk) 05:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Oh well, the Taliban you say? So you swapped out one terrorist group for another one. Well that makes it all good(!) (sarcasm) I'll make this simple: DO NOT BASE THE ANTAGONISTS OFF A REAL GROUP, BE ORIGINAL. Plagiarism "Openings, Endings and Insert songs" section blatantly plagiarised from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Legacy (style, header and all). Please remove the plagiarised text or your page will be deleted. There I removed it (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) What did I steal anyway? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Please remove the templates Wingstrike I removed the stuff and what else do I need to fix cause I've checked it backwards and forward and found nothing I need to fix (Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546)